


Wedding Bells

by theskywasblue



Series: Inception Domestic AU [6]
Category: Inception
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet from a prompt by a-forger-and-a-point-man on Tumblr

“Eames – would you just – oh for the love of God…”

Arthur all but wrestled Eames away from the mirror, batting his hands away from his tie; Eames made a few, token sounds of protest, but finally allowed Arthur to fasten it up in a tidy knot without too much interference from his anxious hands. 

“Honestly, Eames,” Arthur sighed, smoothing the tie down Eames’ front, deftly fastening a button that Eames had missed. “You weren’t this nervous at _our_ wedding.”

“Yes, well,” Eames flashed him a crooked smile. “You had promised me about a million times that you were a sure thing, remember? Not to mention, I disguised my fits of nerves by hiding in the loo.” 

Arthur snorted, amused. He’d just let Eames continue thinking that, then. No reason to ruin twenty-nine good years of marriage by letting the proverbial cat out of the bag.

“Anyway, this is different.” Eames turned back to the mirror, to fuss with his hair. It was thinner now than years ago at his and Arthur’s wedding, cut through with silver. Arthur’s hair was losing its colour too, but he preferred not to think about it (and, to cover it up.) They were both softer around the middle and more lined around the eyes, but as far as Arthur was concerned, it was a good look for the two of them. 

“Because it’s Charlie,” Arthur said, finishing Eames’ thought, and watching him nod in the mirror.

“Because it’s Charlie,” Eames confirmed, and when he turned away from the mirror and back to Arthur, he looked so stricken that it was all Arthur could do not to laugh at him. Not that he didn’t understand what Eames meant – he felt the same sensation, the mixture of pride and terror, the love so powerful it caught up his breath in his chest – but there was just something about Eames’ face that shattered the tension Arthur was feeling. 

“Oh, Eames – just…come here.” He grabbed Eames around the middle and pulled him into a hug, pressing his hands to Eames’ shoulder blades and his face into Eames’ neck.

“Oh my God – “ came a voice from the doorway. “Not you guys too.” 

Eames lifted his head from Arthur’s shoulder and smiled. “’What’s that Izzie, sweetheart? You look gorgeous.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Izzie stepped through the door, smoothing her skirt self-consciously with one hand, fussing with a loose brown curl with the other. “You guys aren’t going to be all weepy, are you? Aunt Mal is already, like, bawling.” 

“No promises,” Arthur told her, wishing it was more of a joke than it actually was. “Have you checked on your brother?”

“Yes,” Izzie gave her best, patented eye-roll; the one she had learned from Ariadne at two years old. “He’s freaking out.” 

Eames sighed, “I think I’d better –“

“No, no,” Arthur cut him off. “I’ll do it. Finish getting ready.” He pressed his lips to Eames’ in a gentle kiss, ignoring his daughter’s soft, but obvious, noise of embarrassment. “And try not to get all weepy.” 

“We’ll see who weeps more,” Eames called at his back as Arthur left the room and went to find Charlie. “I’m more than willing to bet that it’s not going to be me, darling!”

As it turned out, Eames was right. 

-End-


End file.
